Automobiles and other vehicles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. In areas with heavy vehicle traffic or limited visibility, it is important to understand the location of blind spots of surrounding vehicles. By detecting blind spots of surrounding vehicles, the primary vehicle can adjust its driving activities to avoid another vehicle's blind spot or minimize the time spent driving through the other vehicle's blind spot. Existing systems allow vehicles to detect their own blind spots, but do not identify blind spots of other vehicles.
The variety of vehicles on a typical road have different sizes and shapes as well as different driver positions with respect to the side-view mirrors and windows of the vehicle. Additionally, different vehicles have different sizes and shapes of side-view mirrors. All of these variations create different blind spots (or blind spot zones) for each unique vehicle.